Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~
|artist = Hello! Project |Japanese = Hello! Project 2003 Winter～楽しんじゃってます！～ |start = January 2, 2003 |end = February 2, 2003 |released = March 19, 2003 |recorded = January 26, 2003 |format = DVD, VHS |label = |Last = Hello! Project 2002 ~ONE HAPPY SUMMER DAY~ 2002 Summer Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ 2003 Summer Tour }} Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ (Hello! Project 2003 Winter～楽しんじゃってます！～; Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Let's Enjoy Ourselves!~) was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It ran from January 2 to February 2, 2003. The DVD and VHS of the January 26 concert at Yokohama Arena were released on March 19, 2003 and together sold a total of 39,621 copies. Setlist / Tracklist #Opening #Ganbacchae! - Morning Musume and Hello! Project Kids + Goto Maki #Corner ① #Haru ga Kita - Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai, Yaguchi Mari, Abe Natsumi, Takahashi Ai, Country Musume, Nakazawa Yuko, Maeda Yuki, Mika Todd, Otani Masae, Murata Megumi, Saito Hitomi #Tokyo, Yoimachigusa. - Maeda Yuki #SHALL WE LOVE? - Gomattou #BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee - Tanpopo #WOW WOW WOW - Petitmoni #Corner ② #Tokyo Bijin - Nakazawa Yuko (with Coconuts Musume as backdancers) #Boogie Train '03 - Fujimoto Miki (with Umeda Erika, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, and Suzuki Airi as backdancers) #Akai Freesia - Melon Kinenbi #Corner ③ #Pineapple Paradise - Inaba Atsuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Matsuura Aya #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Hawaiian Version) - Coconuts Musume (with Melon Kinenbi, Fujimoto Miki, and Maeda Yuuki as backdancers) #BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #Corner ④ #Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! - Minimoni #Sougen no Hito - Matsuura Aya #Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Matsuura Aya #The Bigaku - Matsuura Aya #Corner ⑤ #Yaruki! IT'S EASY - Goto Maki (with Melon Kinenbi as backdancers) #Te wo Nigitte Arukitai - Goto Maki (with Morning Musume 5th Gen as backdancers) #Sans Toi Ma Mie - Goto Maki #Koko ni Iruzee! - Morning Musume #Do it! Now - Morning Musume #Corner ⑥ #The☆Peace! - Morning Musume #I WISH - Morning Musume #Souda! We're ALIVE - Morning Musume #Corner ⑦ #Ren'ai Revolution 21 - Hello! Project (except Hello! Project Kids) ;Bonus Footage #Camera wa Mita!! ~Shougeki no Butaiura~ Stage-ura Demo Tanoshin Jattemasu (カメラは見た!! ～笑撃の舞台裏～ ステージ裏でも楽しんじゃってます; The Camera Saw!! ~Behind-the-Scenes Laughter~ Let's Enjoy Ourselves Backstage As Well) Featured Members *MCs: ** ** *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *Nakazawa Yuko *Goto Maki *Inaba Atsuko *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka **Mika *Country Musume **Asami **Satoda Mai *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya *Fujimoto Miki *Tanpopo **Ishikawa Rika **Konno Asami **Niigaki Risa **Shibata Ayumi *Petitmoni **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Ogawa Makoto **Ayaka *Minimoni **Mika **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai **Takahashi Ai *Gomattou **Goto Maki **Matsuura Aya **Fujimoto Miki *Hello! Project Kids **Umeda Erika **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Murakami Megumi **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Ishimura Maiha **Kumai Yurina **Nakajima Saki **Sugaya Risako **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai Concert Schedule *'Total:' 25 Shows Related Publications Two total publications based on the tour were published in April 2003, one of which was the third installment in the Minna Daisuki, Chu! series: *2003.04.03 Hello! Project 2003 Tanoshin Jattemasu! (Hello! Project 2003 楽しんじゃってます!) *2003.04.23 Hello! Project 2003 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 3 Ii Koto Ari So! (Hello! Project 2003 みんな大好き、チュッ！3いいことありそっ！) H!P2003Winter-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2003 Tanoshin Jattemasu!'' H!P2003Winter-MDC3-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2003 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 3 Ii Koto Ari So!'' Trivia *This was the first Hello! Project tour to feature Hello! Project Kids. *This was the last Hello! Project tour to feature Yasuda Kei as a Morning Musume member, and the last to feature Fujimoto Miki as a soloist because she joined Morning Musume as a 6th generation member alongside the Morning Musume LOVE Audition 2002 winners in January."マザーシップ・安倍なつみが卒業、ミキティら6期メンバーが加わり歴代最多人数で変革期を迎えたモーニング娘。（3）" (in Japanese). music.jp News. 2017-09-30. Gallery H!P2003Winter-pamphlet.jpg|Tour pamphlet cover H!P2003Winter-pamphletcontents1.jpg|Tour pamphlet list of artists References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Publication Listings: Hello! Project, Minna Daisuki, Chu! 3 Category:2003 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:Melon Kinenbi Concerts In Category:Coconuts Musume Concerts In Category:Country Musume Concerts In Category:Minimoni Concerts In Category:Matsuura Aya Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:2003 DVDs Category:2003 VHSs